Because Of Our Rings -KaiSoo-
by Shim KyungHee
Summary: "aaahhh aku tahu kau pasti ingin menjemput Kai di bandarakan Kyungie"/"Untuk apa aku menjemputnya. Hubungan Kita telah berakhir."/ -Kyungsoo- KaiSoo! BL! typo! DLDR! Chap3!
1. Chapter 1

Tittle:: Because Of Our Rings

-Chapter 1- *KaiSoo Vers*

Cast :: KaiSoo KaiXKyungsoo

Warn ::BL ! Typo ! Occ! No edit! DLDR!

FF ini pernah aku bikin *DBSKvers-YooMin*

"Pagi eomma~~~"Seorang namja yang tumbuh dengan kalsium yang kurang,terbukti dengan tubuh pendek nanmungilnya menuruni tangga dengan sebuah senyuman dan sapaan untuk sang eomma. Do Kyungsoo. Memberikan sebuah kecupan hangat pada namja manis yang ia panggil 'eomma' tersebut

"Pagi Kyungie.. Duduklah sebentar lagi masakan eomma akan siap"

Menunjuk sebuah kursi yang berada disisi meja makan. Kyungsoopun menuruti apa yang diperintahkan Yixing -'eomma'- dengan segera duduk pada kursi itu.

Iris hitam kelam miliknya menatap pada satu objek yang sibuk dengan hidangan sarapan pagi yang sedang dikelolanya. Menatapi punggung Yixing dengan seksama.. Punggung seseorang yang telah melahirkan dan menyayanginga dengan penuh kasih sayang yang melimpah. Betapa bahagianya dia bisa merasakan semua itu.

Puuukkk..

Sebuah tepukan pada bahu Kyungsoo mengembalikan dia dari lamunan tentang sang eomma.

"mengapa kau melamun Kyungie?! Ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?"

Ohh Kyungsoo lupa bahwa ia mempunyai satu orang lagi yang sangat ia syukuri atas kehadirannya. Wu Yifan Pria berumur 37 tahun, kepala keluarga yang berwibawa dan tegas. Mempunyai bentuk tubuh tinggi yang berisi dengan otot otot terlatih sempurna.

"Anio appa.. Aku hanya menunggu sarapan yang sedang eomma buat"

Itulah dia. Seseorang yang tidak mudah mengunggkapan rasa kasih sayang yang ia miliki.

Anggukan dan senyuman mendengar jawaban dari putra tunggalnya.

"pagi Lay,,sudah siapkah sarapan kita?" Kris beralih pada Lay, memeluk dari belakang dan mencium pipi putih nanlembutnya

"pagi Kris..aku sudah selesai,ayo kita makan" membalikan badan bermaksud menghampiri meja makan untuk meletakan sebuah wadah berisi makanan yang telah ia buat, sebelum Kriss menahannya

" give me a morning kiss before Lay .. You have not given this morning humm?!"

Mengerlingkan mata tajamnya yang terlihat jauh dari kata lucu bagi Lay. Senyum ejekan sedikit Lay keluarkan sebelum menjinjitkan kakinya guna mensejajarkan bibir plumnya pada bibir berbentuk sexy di depanya.

" Can you delay your scene lovey dovey in front of me? And give my food now?! I'm hungry mom~~ ."

Terdengar erangan protes dari Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi menjadi penonton setia terhadap drama yang disiarkan langsung oleh kedua orang tuanya.

"errgh.. Kau mengganggu Kyungie"

Kris memberikan lirikan tajam dengan gratis kepada anak tunggalnya itu.

"sudahlah Kris, kita sarapan dahulu ok!"melemparkan kerlingan doe eyessnya yang semakin membuat Kris jatuh cinta untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Kyungie,, kau tahu ini tanggal berapa bukan?!"

Gerakan pada sumpit yang berada pada tangan Kyungsoopun berhenti kala mendengar pertanyaan Kris padanya.

"Ne.."

"Kau akan menjemputnya?"

"nanmolla.."

"wae?!kenapa kau terlihat murung? Bukankah seharusnya kau senang jika Kai kembali?"

Kris mengalihkan wajahnya dari makanan yang disantapnya. Dan kini ia terfokus sepenuhnya terhadap Kyungsoo yang bereaksi tidak dalam bayangannya.

"aku tidak apa appa..aku banyak sekali tugas kampus yang harus di selesaikan. Kurasa aku akan pulang malam, aku sudah kenyang. Aku berangkat dahulu ne"berdiri dan menyambar sebuah sweater berbahan rajut berwarna caramel yang diletakan bersama tas ransel keluaran terbaru miliknya. Mengecup pipi sang eomma yang terlihat bingung melihat tingkah Kyungsoo

"ada apa dengannya chagi?! Kenapa ia seperti itu. Bukankah selama ini dia menunggu Kai kembali?!"

Tanya Kris pada istrinya sesaat setelah menghilangnya Kyungsoo dari jarak pandang mereka

"nado molla Kris.. Akupun bingung terhadapnya"

At KyungHee University

"Kyungsoo-ah...!"

'Byun Baekhyun... Suara itu pasti miliknya.'Seperti itulah isi dalam hati Kyungsoo. Saat mendengar sebuah panggilan dari arah belakangnya.

Tetap melanjutkan acara membaca buku yang terisi dengan bebagai coretan atas ulahnya, guna menandai apa saja yang penting dan harus ia ingat

Plakkk!

Arrrgghhh ..

"apa yang kau lakukan Baekieee~~! Tak tau kah kau kepalaku adalah hal yang sangat penting!"

Kesal Kyungsoo pada tersangka pemukul kepalanya

"hehehe siapa suruh kau mengabaikanku!"

Menjawab dengan cengiran ketidak pedulian kepada korbanya. Baekhyun menduduki sebuah bangku yang dibatasi oleh meja di depan Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo-ah sepulang kuliah aku ingin kerumahmu.. Huft aku bosan dirumah. Kita norebang dirumahmu bagimana? Atau kau ingin ke Mall saja?" antusias Baekhyun seperti hal nya seorang bocah 5 tahun yang mengajak temannya bermain bersama.

"mianhae aku tidak bisa baekie-ahh.. Lain kali saja ne" menjawab dengan lemah tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari buku yang sedang ia tambahkan coretan yang menurutnya penting

"waegeureeeee?! Shireo! Kau harus tetap menemaniku!" kekeh Baekhyun pada kemauannya

"ayolah Kyungie.. Aku benar benar kesepian..Temani yaaah" mengeluarkan sebuah jurus ampuh yang ia punya. Puppy eyes.

"mianhae Baek.. Aku benar benar tidak bisa" Kyungsoo menatap wajah Baekhyun seakan benar benar dalam keadaan yang sulit.

Baekhyun terdiam sesaat dan terlihat memperhatikan wajah Kyungsoo.

"aaaaaahhhh! aku tahuu! Kau tidak bisa menemaniku karna kau akan menjemput Kai di bandara bukan?!" melebarkan mata sipitnya dan memberikan sebuah kehebohan atas kalimatnya.

"kalau begitu aku akan ikut denganmu saja kebandara..eotte?! Aku juga ingin bertemu Kamjj..."

"aku tak akan menjemputnya"

Ucapan Kyungsoo sukses membekap mulut Baekhyun.

"Mwoyaaa~~waeireee?! Ku kira kau akan menjemputnya."

"untuk apa aku menjemputnya.. Hubunganku sudah berakhir dengannya bukan?!"

Berdiri dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun yang menatapnya dengan seribu tanya.

Kyungsoo berjalan membelakangi Baekhyun dengan menggengam sebuah cincin yang dijadikan bandul kalung dibalik tshirt putihnya.

TBC..

My 2nd Ff KaiSoo.. Sama seperti My Cousin is my best partner aku juga ingin Melihat tanggapan ff ini jika banyak yang minta lanjut minimal sekitar 10 review saja akan kulanjut. Tapiii jika dibawah 10 akan ku delet saja.

Jadi Lanjut atau tidak? Review Please..

Kayanya aku bakal pilih sebagai specialist author KaiSoo.. Jika KaiSoo shipper bnyk yang bisa menghargai karya abalku. Hehehe


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle:: Because Of Our Rings -chapter3-

Author:: Do KyungHee

Warn BL! Typo!

-KaiSoo-

#At Black Pearl Cafe#

4 namja berkumpul di sebuah sudut dengan dibatasi oleh sebuah kaca besar sehingga bisa memperlihatkan pemandangan jalan kota Seoul yang tak pernah sepi itu. 1 orang namja cantik 1 orang namja tinggi menjulang 1 orang namja pemilik kulit putih susunya dan seorang namja imut bertubuh mungil yang manis.

"Ini pesanan anda tuan. Silahkan di nikmati" ucap waiters yang baru saja melayani pesanan ke4namja itu. Pergi setelah mendapatkan ucapan terima kasih dari salah satu namja bernama Sehun yang membuat waiters itu tersipu malu.

"Ini punyamu hyung."Menyerahkan choco milk shake pada Kyungsoo.

"gomawo sehun-ahh" menerimanya dengan senyum yang diberikan dengan gratis untuk sehun.

"Channie, aku tak mau belajar sekarang. Mengertilahh~ kepalaku sangat pusiiiing melihat tulisan itu." Baekhyun menyilangkan tangan di depan dadanya seraya mengalihkan pandangannya dari Chanyeol.

"ayolah Baekiee~~ aku tidak mau kau terjebak di kuis kuis itu esok. Kau tidak bisa memngharapkan bantuanku terus."Chanyeol memohon pada Baekhyun agar mau untuk memperhatikannya yang sedang mengajarinya dalam sastra inggris yang sangat dibenci oleh Baekhyun.

"begitukah?! Kau tidak ingin membantuku lagi hahhh?! Keure! Aku bisa sendiri!" kalimat Baekhyun diucapkan dengan suara menggelegar membuat semua pengunjung serta pelayan cafe itu menoleh pada mereka.

"joseonghamnida.. Joseonghamnida.. Joseonghamnida.." ketiga namja yang menjadi pusat perhatian itupun menundukan tubuhnya seraya minta maaf atas kalakuan salah satu temannya. Lain halnya dengan tersangka utama yang terlihat cuek dengan sekitarnya, lebih memilh memberikan deathglare pada Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun-ahh sudahlah tenang." Kyungsoo yang berada disamping Baekhyunpun menenangkan dan menarik Baekhyun untuk duduk lagi pada posisinya yang sejak mengeluarkan suara menggelegarnya itu berdiri dari kursi yang di tempatinya.

"minumlah." Baekhyun meminum strawberry milk shakenya yang disodorkan oleh Kyungsoo.

"Byun Baekhyun dengar! Aku hanya ingin kau mendapatkan nilai dari hasil jerih payahmu sendiri. Bukan karna aku. Kalau sewaktu aku tidak masuk atau tidak ada disampingmu bagaimana? Kau sendiri bukan yang merasa repot?"

"Tumben kau bijak hyung"sindiran Sehun yang membuat Kyungsoo menahan tawanya.

"dan kau dengar Park Chanyeol aku bisa tanpamu. Aku masih bisa meminta Kyungsoo membantuku untuk kuis lusa. Dan aku masih bisa belajar bersama Kyungsoo esok! Tidak harus sekarang!"Baekhyun teguh dengan pendiriannya.

"tidak bisa hyung. Kyungsoo hyung pasti sibuk esok. Kau pasti tidak bisa belajar bersamanya. Ia kan Kyungie hyung" sela sehun.

"mmmh aku tidak sibuk sehun. Kau ini sok tahu."cibir Kyungsoo

"ck!kau besok pasti sibuk melampiaskan rasa rindumu itu pada Kai, hyung. Dia akan menyita semua waktu dan pikiranmu." sehun berbicara seolah Kyungsoo lupa akan kepulangan Kai.

Kyungsoo membuang pandangannya kearah pejalan kaki di luar caffe setelah mendengar sehun. Sehun,Chanyeol dan baekhyun terdiam melihat reaksi Kyungsoo yang seolah tidak ingin mendengar.

"Baek aku bisa mengajarimu malam ini ataupun esok. Hubungi aku saja jika kau memerlukan bantuanku."kembali menatap Baekhyun yang balik menatapnya penuh keheranan.

"Kyungsoo-ah apa kau tidak ikut dengan kami menjemput Kai?"tanya Chanyeol hati hati. Ia nengetahui bahwa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan sahabatnya yang sudah ia kenal dari taman kanak kanak ini. Kyungsoo menggeleng kecil.

"Waeyo?!"Chanyeol seakan mengintograsi gelengan dari kepala Kyungsoo.

"tidak ada kewajibanku untuk menjemputnya bukan."

"Kyungsoo-ahh sadarkah yang kau ucapkan.. Yang kita jemput adalah Kamjjong ! Kim Jongin! KAI!" baekhyun berkata dengan menekan beberapa kata dalam kalimatnya.

"hyung ada apa denganmu, bukankah saat ini yang kau tunggu selama dua tahun kepergian Jongin ke London?! Kenapa sekarang kau seperti ini ?! Ada apa?!" kali ini sehun yang angkat bicara untuk mengorek apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Kyungsoo.

"Aku tahu. Aku tahu bahwa Kai telah kembali. Tapi untuk apa aku menjemputnya jika kami sudah tak ada hubungan dan tak ada rasa sayang diantara kita."menjawab tanpa menatap satupun dari tiga pasang mata yang melihatnya intens.

"Kojittmall. Walau kalian sudah tidak ada hubungan. Tapi Kalian masih saling mencintai. Kau tak bisa berbohong dengan itu Kyungsoo!" Chanyeol yang mengenal lebih dulu Kyungsoo dan Kai dibanding kedua temannya itu membantah dengan cepat. Karna ia sangat mengetahui bagaimana hubungan dan perasaan yang terjalin antar Kyungsoo dan Kai.

"tapi tidak dengan Kai, Chanyeol"

Beranjak pergi setelah kalimatnya selesai. Tanpa memperdulikan Chanyeol yang ingin sekali Protes dengan ucapannya.

#21.30 kst At Incheon Airport#

Chanyeol masih memikirkan dengan perubahan Kyungsoo pada Kai. Baekhyun menyandar pada bahu Chanyeol. Sedangkan sehun sibuk dengan Smartphonenya.

"itu kamjjong!"seru Baekhyun. Begitu melihat orang yang setengah jam ia tunggu menampakkan diri. Chanyeol dan sehun refleks melihat arah telunjuk Baekhyun,senyum Lima jari Chanyeol keluarkan untuk menyambut kedatangan orang yang selama 2 tahum tak dijumpainya secara langsung.

"Kamjjoooong~~~" Ala film Bollywood Baekhyun berlari dan menumbruk Kai yang sudah berjarak dua meter di hadapannya.

"Baekhyun hyung aku merindukanmu~"balas memeluk Baekhyun dengan sama eratnya.

"Aku juga merindukanmu Kaiiii~~"

Sehun ikut menubrukan tubuhnya dan merangkul Kai serta Baekhyun untuk berpelukan bersama.

"nadoo Sehun-ahh.."Melepaskan rangkulan mereka. Kai kini berhadapan dengan Chanyeol

"apakah kau tidak merindukanku Chanyeol?" tanya Kai dengan sembari memasukan satu tangannya ke saku celana jeans hitamnya.

"Tidak. Aku tidak merindukan orang yang tidak sopan denganku. Panggil aku HYUNG Kamjjong!" Chanyeol mengatakan hal itu dengan melipat tangannya di dadanya.

"apakah jika aku memanggilmu Hyung kau akan memberikanku pelukan?" Tanya Kai

"kau menginginkan pelukan dariku Kai?! Aku senang mendengarnya." ejek Chanyeol pada sahabat yang dianggapnya saudara kandung ini.

"aishhh jinjja!cepatlah peluk aku HYUNG!"Geram Kai oleh sindiran memberikan sebuah pelukan hangat dan erat ditubuh Kai, Sedikit menggoyangkan tubuh mereka ke kanan dan kiri disertai dengan tawa kecil.

"Senang melihatmu Kai.." melepaskan pelukan terlebih dahulu dari tubuh Kai.

"Nadoo hyung,aku juga senang melihatmu masih bernafas di hadapanku" ledek kai pada Chanyeol yang di balas dengan jitakkan di kepalanya.

"Dimana dia hyung?" tanya Kai pada Chanyeol yang langsung diam mematung.

"Kamjjong ah~~Kyungsoo sangat sibuk lebih baik kita ke apartemenmu sekarang aku lelah. Dan haus." Baekhyun yang menjawab pertanyaan Kai ditambah dengan pengalihan pembicaraan.

"Begitukah?! Baiklah~" jawab Kai pelan.

-Because Of Our Rings-KaiSoo

Kai Pov

Aku merindukanmu. Bagaimana kabarmu?! Ada apa denganmu. Mengapa kau menjauhiku Love. Cincin ini selalu bersamaku Love, seperti apa yang sudah kujanjikan padamu.

Flashback 2 years ago

"Igeoo."Kyungsoo menyerahkan Cincin berwarna Silver padaku. Cincin itu terlihat sedikit lebih kecil dari lubang ukuran jemariku. Menatapnya seakan bertanya apa maksudnya.

"aku akan sangat merindukanmu jika kau sudah di London nan.." belum selesai Kyungsoo menjawab Kai sudah menyelanya terlebih dahulu

"Jadikau hanya merindukanku jika aku sudah pergi. Begitu Love? Padahal aku selalu merindukanmu setiap saat. Bahkan saat satu kedipan mataku dan membuatku tak bisa melihatmu yang berada dihadapanku. Sudah membuatku merindukanmu dengan sangat amat."

Jongin bertanya dengan raut wajah yang seakan kecewa dengan perkataan Kyungsoo.

"Annioo! Bukan begitu Kai dengarkan aku. Kita sudah sepakat bukan bahwa kita berpisah." memelankan kalimat terakhirnya dan menundukan kepalanya menahan matanya yang mulai terasa panas.

"Love?!" Kai menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo dengan lembut. Ia ikut merasakan apa yang Kyungsoo rasakan, Sakit dan sesak di dadanya.

"anio. NanGwenchana. Cincin itu adalah penanda perasaan kita Kai. Penanda bahwa masih atau tidak adakah cinta diantara kita selama kau pergi. Jika kau masih mengenakan cincin itu bersamamu saat kau kembali,itu menandakan bahwa kau masih mencintaiku. Begitu pula sebaliknya denganku. Jadi sekarang pakaikan cincin itu padaku."Penjelasannya membuatku tak bisa bicara apapun. Ia menyodorkan tangannya yang lembut seperti bayi itu padaku. Ku genggam tangan yang selalu membuatku dalam kehangatan. Ku masukan cincin yang ia serahkan padaku.

"jjaaa.. Kemarikan tanganmu.. Aku pakaikan cincinmu" Terasenyum dalam kerapuhan. Aku tahu senyummu itu Love.

Tesss.. Cairan bening jatuh di telapak tangan Ku, ku tahu itu adalah air matanya yang sedari tadi ia tahan.

"uljima..Kau tahu bahwa aku tak menyukai air matamu Love."

Kutarik ia kedalam pelukanku. Pelukan terakhir kami sebelum aku meninggalkannya.

"sekali saja. Kumohon sekali saja biarkan aku menangis. Aku janji."

Menenggelamkan wajahnya di dadaku yang kini kurasakan telah basah. Memeluk dan menenangkannya Hanya ituah yang bisa ku lakukan karna ini adalah keputusannya. Ia yang menyuruhku mengambil Beasiswa untuk sekolah seni di London untuk memperdalam Danceku. Dan perpisahan ini pula ia yang sarankan. Perpisahan yang awalnya kutolak mentah mentah. Tapi akupun tak bisa memintanya menungguku. Aku hanya ingin ia bahagia. Dan jika ia mendapatkan seseorang yang lebih baik dariku disaat aku berada jauh darinya aku tak bisa menahannya untuk tetap bersamaku. Sehingga akupun mengabulkan permintaannya. Hubungan jarak jauh bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah dijalankan. Aku mengerti bahwa Kyungsoo tidak bisa menjalankan hubungan seperti itu. Tetapi iapun ingin melihatku menjadi seorang Dancer handal seperti cita cita yang selalu ku banggakan dari kecil. Dan melepasku adalah jalan yang ia pilih. Oleh karna itu akan kupastikan aku tak akan pernah jauh dari cincin ini. Cincin yang melambangkan cintaku pada Kyungsoo bahwa akan selalu ku jaga dengan baik.

Kai sadar dari memory terakhirnya dengan Kyungsoo saat ia menyadari bahwa kalung berbandul Cincin nya tak melingkar di lehernya!.

TBC..

Next Chap End!

Gamsahaeyooo untuk Reviewnyaaaa^^


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle:: Because Of Our Rings -chapter 3-

Kim JongIn

Do Kyungsoo

KaiSoo

Author :: Do KyungHee

No edit! Typo sangat! Ff gagal! Wkwkwk

Sampai juga pada last chap! Jadi aku bisa konsentrasi dengan My Cousin Is My Best Partner & Uncommited saja.

Gomawo yang telah mereview dari Chap satu.. Jeongmal gomawo..mianhae jika mengecewakan..

-Because Of Our Rings Chapter 3-

Brakkk brakkk brakkk!

"Park Chanyeollll cepat bukaaaa..!"

Braaak braaak braaakk

"apa yang kau lakukan di dalam hahhhh cepat bukaaaa"Kai tanpa henti menggedor pintu kamar mandi di apartemennya yang didalamnya dihuni oleh Chanyeol.

Cklekk... Chanyeol keluar dari kamar mandi yang langsung dihujani dengan beberapa kalimat tajam Kai.

"kenapa lama sekali! Aishhh kau seperti yeoja saja kau tahuuu! Minggir!" Kai menyingkirkan tubuh Chanyeol yang berada di daun pintu kamar mandi itu, dan langsung masuk kedalam kamar mandi menghampiri washtafell. Mencari sebuah benda yang teramat ia sayang dan ia jaga. Tapi sayangnya tidak untuk kali ini.

"Kamjjong! Apa maksudmu?! Aku tidak seperti yeoja, aku baru masuk kamar mandii 15 men.. Ehh?!" omelan Chanyeol berhenti saat ia melihat kehebohan Kai mencari sesuatu yang tidak ia ketahui apa itu.

"kau sedang apa? apa yang kau cari?"

"kalung.. Ahhh ani Cincin! Dimana Cincinku! Aishhh jinchaa!" Kai mengacak rambutnya karna frustasi tidak menemukan apa yang ia Cari.

"maksudmu Cincin ini?!" Chanyeol mengangkat sebuah kalung berbandul Cincin di tangan kanannya.

"Cincinku! Kemarikan! Ahhh itu milikku!" Kai merampas Kalung itu dari tangan Chanyeol.

"yakk! Tidak usah kasar Kai! Akupun akan mengembalikannya. Aku hanya menemukannya di bawah washtafel itu. Memang sangat mahalkah cincin itu sampai kau seperti akan kehilangan setengah nyawamu saja dengan hilangnya cincin itu hahhh?!" Chanyeol yang geram akan tingkah Kai karna menyakiti tangannya saat mengambil dengan paksa Cincin itu.

"ini bukan setengah nyawaku hyung. Tapi ini memang nyawaku seutuhnya. Cincin ini pemberian Kyungie." lirih Kai menatap cincin itu di telapak tangannya.

"Kyungsoo?" pasti Chanyeol

"Humm" Kai menganggukan Kepalanya dan melihat mata egg eyes Chanyeol

"ada yang ingin ku tanyakan padamu hyung."

-Because Of Our Rings- KaiSoo

Kai dan Chanyeol berada dibalkon yang menampilkan pemandangan malam dengan ditemani beberapa bintang yang terlihat tidak begitu bersinar.

"apa yang terjadi hyung?mengapa Kyungsoo menghindariku?selama satu tahun aku meninggalkan seoul aku masih berhubungan baik dengannya. Tapi mengapa setelah itu ia tidak pernah membalas emailku, atau mengangkat telphoneku? Bahkan aku menelphone ke rumahnya. Yixing ahjuma mengatakan bahwa ia talah tidur. Aku tahu dia belum tertidur hyung,aku hafal dengan semua kebiasaan Kyungsoo."

Jelas Kai terasa menumpahkan apa yang selama ini mengganggunya. Chanyeol masih tidak membuka suara. Ia ingin memberikan Kai waktu untuk menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, tanpa harus memotong pembicaraan Kai.

"aku berharap bahwa ia adalah orang yang pertama kutemui saat aku pulang. Karna aku ingin menunjukan keberhasilanku padanya. Berkat dirinyalah aku bisa seperti ini. Berhasil menjadi dancer sukses yang mendapatkan tawaran kerja sama dimana mana."Kai menyudahi kalimatnya dan memandang Chanyeol berharap Chanyeol biasa sedikit menenangkannya dan membantunya.

"hahh kurasa kalian hanya salah paham. Kyungsoo bicara padaku seolah bahwa kau sudah tidak mencintainya. Aku baru menyadarinya bahwa setahun terakhir ini Ia selalu menghindari pembicaraan yang menyangkut dirimu. Tapi aku tidak mengetahui mengapa ia seperti itu." jelas Chanyeol yang ia ketahui dan ia sadari.

"Hyung... Apakah, apakah ia telah menyukai orang lain?" tanya Kai takut takut. Ia sangat takut jika jawaban yang Chanyeol keluarkan adalah jawaban yang tidak ia Inginkan. Sebuah jawaban yang akan menyakiti hati dan perasaannya.

"Tidak! Kyungsoo tidak mencintai siapapun selain dirimu! Aku bisa menjamin itu Kai.!"Chanyeol sangat yakin dengan Jawabannya terbukti dengan kalimat bantahannya yang terdengar tegas.

"jika memang ia tidak mencintai orang lain dan masih memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku. Apakah ia masih memakai Cincin.. Cincin ini seperti ini hyung."Chanyeol terdiam dengan pertanyaan Kai, ia bingung dengan apa yang harus ia katakan.

"Mianhae Kai aku tak terlalu memperhatikan apa yang Kyungsoo kenakan. Termaksud Cincin. Karna yang kutahu,cincin memang aksesories yang ia suka. Dan sering silih berganti memakai cincin yang ia punya." Jujur Chanyeol yang memang tidak tahu menahu dengan keadaan cincin couple Kai dan Kyungsoo. Keheningan berada di tengah kedua sahabat itu. Sebelum terpecahnya dengan pertanyaan Kai.

"Hyung bisakah kau membantuku? Aku membutuhkan bantuan kalian."

-Because Of Our Rings- KaiSoo

"Cepatlahh Kyungieee~~~ aisshh jincha kau lama sekali huhh?!"

Baekhyun menarik Kyungsoo begitu ia tiba di ruang tamu kediaman keluaraga Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah sahabatnya yang terkadang mengeluarkan ka-Autis-annya.

"sabarlah Baekhyun, aku harus memasukan buku bukuku dahulu agar bisa menerangkan apa yang ku ajarkan padamu." balas Kyungsoo saat merasa tangannya ditarik semakin kencang.

"aishhh kau lelet! Sudah cepat masukan.. Ini ini ini dan ini. Sudah kan jadi sekarang kita berangkat. Kajja!"Baekhyun menyeret Kyungsoo dengan seenaknya.

"t tu tunggu dulu. Aku harus pamit pada eommaku."

"huhhh YIXING AHJUMA KAMI PERGI NE! ANYEONG~~~!" Baekhyun berteriak agar yixing mendengarnya dari dapur.

"NE BEKHYUN AHH~~HATI HATI NE!".Yixingpun berteriak tak kalah hebatnya dengan Baekhyun.

Dengan kecepatan berlebih layaknya seseorang yang dikejar malaikat pencabut nyawa Baekhyun membawa Kyungsoo pada mobilnya. Dan melarikan mobil itu ke apartemennya.

"kajja.. Kita sudah sampai. Ajari aku pelajaran yang sangat membosankan itu Kyungie~"rengek Baekhyun ketika mobil yang ia kendarai dengan selamat berada di sebuah lahan parkir untuk apartemen mewah yang ia tinggali.

"kau tahu, kau membuatku merasa aneh dengan sifatmu yang meminta diajari olehku dengan semangat berlebih seperti ini."Kyungsoo yang sangat sibuk dengan sikap Baekhyun yang tidak biasanya,mengungkapkan apa yang ada di hatinya.

"aku sedang bersemangat untuk belajar Kyungie, hehehe" menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, demi menutupi kegugupannya

'mianhae Kyungsoo aku membohongi mu. Ini demi hubungan kalian. Baekhyun menyesal dalam hati kecilnya.

"haha.. Baguslah jika seperti itu, kajja.." Kyungsoo tersenyum dan keluar dari mobil bersama Baekhyun untuk pergi ke lantai 8 dimana Unit apartemen Baekhyun berada.

Cklekk...

"Aku pulaaaaaaaang~~~"

Baekhyun memberikan salam dengan lantang ke isi penjuru rumahnya.

"hoaa kau sudah pulang Hyung?"sehun menyambut kepulangan Baekhyun.

"eohh,, kau ada disini Sehunie?" Kyungsoo terheran dengan hadirnya sehun di apartemen Baekhyun.

"ne hyung. Aku menginap disini.

Eomma dan appaku sedang mengunjungi halmoni. Chanyeol hyung juga disini dia sedang di dalam bermain Game." sehun menjelaskan apa yang terjadi. Kyungsoo menjawab dengan anggukan untuk menandai dirinya babwa ia telah mengerti apa yang dijelaskan Sehun.

"Kajja.. Kita masuk." Baekhyun mengajak masuk Kyungsoo dan Sehun yang sebelumnya berada di depan pintu masuk utama.

"Kyungie kita belajar diruang tamu saja ne."

"ne~~baiklah"

-Because Of Our Rings KaiSoo-

Degg.. Degg..

Kyungsoo menegang melihat punggung seseorang yang ia hafal dan yang sangat ia kenal.

'Kai..' Batin kyungsoo

"kalian sudah tiba ?" Chanyeol menoleh mendapati Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo dibelakangnya. Melihat Kyungsoo yang tengah mengamati seseorang disampingnya. Kai menoleng ke arah yang sama dengan Chanyeol begitu mendengar perkataan Chanyeol.

-Kyungsoo pov-

Mata itu.. Mata yang selalu kurindukan kini menatapku. Mata yang pernah menatapku dengan lembut untuk memberikan rasa sayang dan cintanya.

"Kyungie?" Baekhyun menyenggolku . Menolehkan kepalaku pada Baekhyun dan memutuskan pertemuan kedua mataku dengan Kai.

"N ne?" sulit rasanya untuk bersikap seolah tak ada apapun yang terjadi.

"Wae?"Baekhyun bertanya dengan pelan di hadapanku. Tanpa tanggapan dariku ia sudah menarikku duduk pada karpet bulu lembut yang tertindih oleh meja di atasnya. Kurasakan ada sepasang mata yang mengawasi punggungku.

"Kyungie.. Ajarkan aku sekarang.." Baekhyun,Chanyeol serta Sehun tidak memberikan komentar apapun tentang situasi yang aku dan Kai alami saat ini. Aku mengajarkan Baekhyun dengan konsentrasi yang terbagi karna tatapan Kai yang tak kunjung berpaling dariku.

"Aku lapaaarr.." Teriakan Sehun membuatku menoleh padanya.

"Kyungie hyuuung buatkan aku sesuatu. Jebaaall." ratap Sehun dengan memegang perutnya.

Ku kembangkan sebuah senyuman untuknya.

"ne baiklahh.. Baekhyun~ahh apa saja isi kulkasmu?!" Tanyaku pada sang pemilik rumah

"Molla.. Kau lihat saja ne" kujawab dengan anggukan dan beranjak menuju kulkas yang ada di dekat dapur.

Hanya ada buah dan soft drink serta beberapa snack ringan. Huuuhh sudah kuduga. Baekhyun adalah type seseorang yang tidak menyukai merepotkan dirinya hanya untuk makanan. Ia lebih sering membeli secara delivery. Tapi aku menemukan Ramyeon di lemari atas. Kuambil beberapa Ramyeon untuk ku masak.

Mendidihkan air yang kiranya cukup untuk memasak Ramyeon.

Baby don't cry~~tonight..eodumi

geodjigo namyeon

Baby don't cry~~tonight eobseotdeon iri dwilgeoyah~~

Sebuah panggilan masuk pada layar Smartphone ku. Tertera nama Junmyeon hyung disana. Kuangkat telphone itu dan mendekatkan ketelingku

"Yeoboseo.. Hyung?" Mengucapkan salam padanya

"Kyungsoo-ahh kau tauuu? Aku diterima dipekerjaan itu aku senang sekali~~" kudengar suara Joonmyun hyung yang sangat gembira. Ahh aku senang bahwa ucapannya dua hari yang lalu bahwa ia akan melamar sebagai kepala manager perusahaan besar ternyata berhasil.

"huaaaa cukhae hyuuuung~~~ahhh aku senang sekali berhasil Joonmyun Hyung. Aku bangga!" balasku dengan kehebohan yang sama dengan Joonmyeon hyung.

"gomawo Kyungiee ini semua juga berkatmu. Kau yang selelu mendukung kerja kerasku. Aku ingin mengajakmu makan malam. Untuk merayakan keberhasilanku. Eotte? Kau bisa?"

"makan malam? Mmh kurasa aku bisa?" ku sanggupi ajakan Joonmyeon hyung.

"gomawo Kyungie~~ ku jemput kau pukul tujuh malam ini ok! Anyeong~"ku tutup panggilanku setelah ia mengakhiri pembicaraan kami. Senyumku masih ku kembangkan di bibirku dan memasukan ramyeon di air yang telah mendidih itu.

"apakah kau bisa hidup dengan baik tanpaku Kyungie?!" Kai.. Suara kai berasal di belakangku.

~Kai Pov~

Siapa itu hyung. Siapa Junmyeon itu sehingga bisa membuatmu tersenyum indah seperti itu. Aku memang menyukai senyum manismu tapi jika akulah yang membuat senyum itu muncul di bibirmu. Dan hanya akulah yang kau berikan senyummu itu. Cukup! Sudah cukup kesabaranku kutahan. Setelah kau mengabaikanku setahun belakangan. Dan kini aku mendengarmu menerima ajakan makan malam namja lain secara langsung. Kau berbalik setelah aku mengeluarkan suaraku.

"Kai" hanya gerakan bibir tanpa suara kau menyebut namaku. Segitu bencinyakah kau Love? sampai kau tak rela membagi suara indahmu hanya untuk menyebut namaku. Apa kesalahanku Kyungie. Kumohon jelaskanlah agar aku bisa memperbaikinya.

"kau tahu? aku ingin sepertimu. Sepertimu yang terlihat hidup dengan baik saat aku tak ada disampingmu. Tapi sayangnya aku tak bisa. Aku terlalu lemah hidup jauh darimu. Apalagi saat kau menjauh. Katakan padaku Do Kyungsoo apa yang aku lakukan sehingga kau menjauhiku." tak bisa ku tahan emosiku saat melihatnya yang mengalihkan wajah seakan jijik denganku.

"aku merindukanmu Kyungie. Sangat merindukanmu." suaraku terdengar lirih, membuatnya menatapku kembali

"jangan mengatakan kebohongan kai. Kau bohong! Kau tidak merindukanku dan kau tidak mencintaiku lagi!" cukup terkejut saat mendengar teriakan Kyungsoo dan melihat Kyungsoo mengeluarkan air mata di pipi putihnya.

"ada apa ini?! Kyungiee?! gwenchana!?" Baekhyun hyung datang dan menghampiri Kyungsoo memeluknya setelah mematikan kompor di belakang Kyungsoo.

"Aku tak pernah berbohong dengan perasaanku padamu Kyungsoo. Aku mencintaimu. Merindukanmu!" Yakinku dengan omonganku.

"bohong, kau tidak mengenakan cincin itu Kai! Kau tidak mengenakannya. Itu membuktikan kau tidak mencintaiku lagi. Jadi untuk apa aku mencintaimu lagi. Percuma menunggumu untuk kembali. Jika orang yang kutunggu hanya memberikan sebuah kekecewaan padaku. Jadi lebih baik ku buang saja perasaanku ini, seperti aku membuang Cincin tidak berharga ini?!" Kyungsoo hyung melepas benda yang berasal dari lehernya. Membuangnya kearah kakiku.

"Cincin?! Maksudnya cincin itukah Kai." Chanyeol hyung bertanya yang entah sejak kapan berada disamping kanan kiriku bersama Sehun. Ku ambil kalung berbandul Cincin itu. Berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo.

"Gomawo.. Gomawo karna masih menyimpan,menjaga, dan mengenakan cincin ini Love. Mungkin cincin ini tidak berarti untukmu. Tapi tidak untukku."ku keluarkan cincin yang menggatung pada kalungku yang tertutup oleh tshirt hitamku.

"kau.."Mata Kyungsoo melebar melihat Cincinku.

"Kau memakai itu?!"ia mengucapkan dengan pelan,air mata masih mengalir dari mata bulatnya. Kurengkuh tubuh mungilnya kedalam pelukanku.

"aku masih dan akan selalu memakai ini Love. Jika kau mengira aku meninggalkan cincin ini kau salah Love." dia terdiam dalam pelukanku tanpa membalasnya. Baekhyun Sehun dan Chanyeol menghela nafas tanda lebih tenang melihat ku dan Kyungsoo.

"Bisa kalian tinggalkan aku dan Kyungsoo? Kurasa ada yang perlu ku jelaskan dengannya." Sehun dan kedua Hyungku meninggalkan ku bersama Kyungsoo. Kubawa ia mendekati meja makan. Mendudukannya pada pahaku setelah aku duduk disebuah kursi.

"bisa kau jelaskan mengapa kau menghindariku?"kuhapus air matanya yang masih belum berhenti mengalir.

"ku... Kukira kau sudah melupakanku dan tidak mencintaiku lagi. Kau tidak pernah mengucapkan bahwa kau mencintaiku selama kita berkomunikasi dengan email. Ditambaha aku melihat fotomu tidak mengenakan cincin itu, yang kau kirimkan pada Chanyeol setahun yang lalu. Itu membuatku berfikir bahwa kau sudah melupakanku." jelas seseorang yang kini berada di pangkuanku.

"haha jadi karna aku tidak mengenakan cincin ini di jariku dalam sebuah foto, lalu kau menjauhiku, begitu?! Kau tahu?aku memang tidak mengenakan cincin ini di jemariku karna cincin ini... Kekecilan dengan ukuran jariku. Tubuhku sempat mengalami penaikan berat badan yang drastis saat disana. Jariku menjadi biru karna tidak lancarnya peredaran darahku akibat terhalangnya cincin ini. Oleh karna itu aku memakainya dengan cara ku gantung di kalungku. Karna aku selalu ingin berada di dekat cincin ini." ku terangkan apa penyebab tidak kupakainya cincin yang menjadi permasalahan atas hubunganku dengan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"wae?! Hum?" kubuka telapak tangannya yang menampakkan wajah dengan sedikit sisa airmata dihiasi dengan semburat merah di kedua pipi chubynya.

"aku malu.. Telah salah prasangka padamu. Maafkan aku Kai.." ucap Kyungsoo hyung, ku usap kepalanya yang terasa lembut ditelapak tanganku.

"mengapa kau tidak mengenakan cincin itu di jarimu?"

"ketika aku melihat fotomu itu,aku berfikir untuk berhenti menunggu dan mengharapkanmu lagi. Aku mengubur cincin ini di halaman kampus. Tetapi merasa aku telah melakukan kesalahan besar dengan menguburnya. Sehingga aku memutuskan mengambil cincin ini dan membuatnya tergantung di kalungku saja. Maafkan aku"

Oh tuhaaann betapa baik hatinya kau, telah menciptakan keindahan berlebih pada dirinya. Wajahnya yang putih merona dengan sepasang mata bulat yang jernih, hidung mancungnya,bibir merah yang nampak selalu segar terangkum pada wajah yang nampak bersalah. Ku ucapkan terima kasih banyak padamu tuhan telah memberikan semua keindahan yang tercipta itu untukku.

"aku akan memaafkan mu jika kau mau kembali bersamaku dan memberikan ciuman untukku." ia menatap mataku beberapa saat,setelahnya menganggukan kepalanya tanda ia bersedia kembali bersamaku. Ku tekan tengkuknya mengarah pada wajaku. Ku cium bibir yang selalu ku rindukan ini dengan lembut memberi tahunya bahwa aku sangat mencintainya lewat ciuman ini.

END~~~~~ selesaiii juga. Review Please!

Oh iia yang buat nunggu My Cousin is my best partner besok yahh ..belum aku ketik.. Padahal dah nyangkut di otak.. Sementara baca ini n Uncommited dulu yah

Gomawoooo semuaaa^^.

Anyeonggggg


End file.
